A Wonderful Surprise
by ishouldbeadarcy
Summary: Beginning a year after the end of LBD, Lizzie and Darcy are just married when Lizzie tells Darcy that she's pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

"Today is the day," Lizzie breathed as she ran her fingers over a modest white dress on the edge of a purple hotel room comforter. "Today I become Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy." The name sounded perfect to her, sweet like her favorite summer iced tea. Flawless.

Jane came up behind Lizzie, wringing her hair in a towel, fresh out of the shower.

"Hey you," She said, twisting the towel and flipping it over the back of her head.

"Hey," Lizzie smiled, still looking at her dress. In just a few hours she would be walking down a long chapel isle on her father's arm. And to think that barely two years ago she'd presumed that William Darcy was a douche bag.

Memories of the past year flowed in and out of Lizzie's thoughts, reminding her of all the times she'd been wrong about Darcy and everything he had to offer. She knew in her heart that she'd always loved him; it just took her far too long to admit it. But there she was, staring at the silver jewels and lace that graced the neckline of her wedding dress. A dress that Darcy had paid for yet never seen. He would soon enough.

"You nervous?" Jane touched Lizzie's shoulder gently, as she always did when she suspected someone was upset.

"Not at all," Lizzie turned around and smiled to Jane's face this time, "Just excited. My mind is racing all around the memories of the last year and a half." She leaned in to give her sister and maid of honor a hug.

"Today is all about you, sis," Jane hugged her back, "What can I do for you this morning?" Jane was the sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful person Lizzie had ever met. Just agreeing to be a part of her wedding seemed enough. But of course, in true Jane fashion, she'd also spent the night at the hotel with Lizzie so she wouldn't be alone, ordered midnight room service when they couldn't sleep (and picked up the tab!), and given Lizzie her "something new," a dainty silver heart bracelet from Tiffany's.

"You, Jane, don't have to do anything!" Lizzie said, sitting down in a luxurious chair that matched the purple comforter on the bed. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "We just relax and wait for Lydia, Mom, and Charlotte."

Lydia and Charlotte where Lizzie's other two bridesmaids; they would be arriving in the next hour or so. She and Jane knew that getting Lydia to calm down enough to be patient with hair and makeup was going to be a challenge, so they'd set Mrs. Bennet to arrive later as to not stir up any unneeded drama.

"So what about you? How are _you _doing?" Lizzie said. Jane knew that Lizzie was referencing her own marriage to Bing Lee, which was to happen a month from Lizzie and Darcy's wedding.

Jane just blinked a few times before catching up to Lizzie's comment, "Oh! I'm doing great. I'm really excited, just as I suspect you are right now." She took the towel out of her hair and threw it in the laundry bin next to a writing desk. Jane continued: "But as I said before, today is your day. It's not about me at all."

Lizzie smiled slightly, then looked up at her sister. She opened her mouth a few times to speak, but lost all capability for or five times until finally getting a grip. "Jane, can I tell you something important? You have to promise that you won't tell anyone else."

"Of course, Lizzie, what is it?" Jane sat down next to her sister in another chair. She crossed her legs and leaned in to hear her sister.

"I don't even know how to say this," Lizzie whispered.

For moments, there was silence. Lizzie was sure that she would be able to hear the breakfast conversations on the first floor of the hotel - six floors below them.

"I'm," She gasped, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, I knew that already," Jane smiled and giggled, "I've been suspecting for weeks. You've been even happier and more glow-y than usual, if that's even possible."

Lizzie was shocked. How could her sister have known? "I don't know how you figured that out. I only found out myself three weeks ago." Lizzie looked down, embarrassed that she hadn't told her sister the day she found out. But the truth was, she was still digesting it herself. She didn't feel any different, look any different. But it _was _different, and that was hard enough. Especially for a girl who didn't like change.

"Lizzie, look at me," Jane put her hand back on Lizzie's shoulder as her sister began to sob quietly.

Lizzie wiped her eyes quickly and looked at her sister. If there was anyone who knew how to make someone else feel instantly better, it was Jane. Jane's smile was contagious, and made Lizzie want to smile too.

"I'm so happy for you, sis!" Jane stood and took Lizzie's hands to bring her in for a hug, "This is such great news!" She shrieked as quietly as possible into Lizzie's ear.

But Lizzie wasn't so sure it was great news. She and Darcy had never discussed children. It was always career first, family later - if ever. The reason why she hadn't told Darcy about the pregnancy (and planned to keep it a secret until after the wedding) was that she didn't want him to be frightened. As strong and capable as Darcy came off, Lizzie knew that he was really vulnerable. The littlest things could catch him off guard; she knew that this type of news was bound to knock him right off his favorite reading chair.


	2. Chapter 2

After a room service breakfast of gourmet eggs benedict, fruit, and lots of bacon and tea, Lizzie and Jane were joined by Lydia and Charlotte in the hotel room. Jane had promised earlier not to tell anyone about the _dilemma_, and Lizzie was confident that Jane would keep the promise.

"Heeeeeeey sister!" Lydia held out her arms wide and cast a devilish smile to Lizzie as she ran into the room, right past Jane who had opened the door for her. "Oh my god, this is going to be such an amazing day!" After a quick hug from her sisters, Lydia flung herself onto the ginormous purple bed next to Lizzie's wedding gown.

"Be careful, Lydia!" Jane, Lizzie, and Charlotte all shouted in unison horror as Lydia's bright pink lipstick inched closer to the perfect white fabric. The last thing the day needed was an accident with the dress. There was no back-up.

"Yeah, yeah, like I would ever ruin it," Lydia sat up in defense after being yelled at so harshly. The other three girls just stood there and glared at her, knowing Lydia's words were a lie.

"Anyway," Charlotte turned to Lizzie, "I brought you this. You don't have to open it now, but I wanted to give it to you before the wedding." She handed Lizzie a tiny pink gift bag with silver tissue paper.

The mystery of the present was so overwhelming, Lizzie couldn't just let it sit around the room unopened. "What's in here?" She yelped in anxiousness. Jane and Charlotte cast each other a knowing look.

Not anther moment passed before Lizzie was removing the miniature tufts of tissue paper from the bag. Inside the bag was a blue box. She looked up and looked at Charlotte; obviously she and Jane had planned something. Inside the Tiffany's box was a silver charm that had a D inscribed on the front.

"Turn it over," Charlotte smiled.

On the back side of the heart, another inscription had been made.

_Lizzie and William Darcy _

_August 8th, 2014 - Forever _

"It's cheesy, I know, but I couldn't help myself."

"It's absolutely perfect!" Lizzie fanned herself as she stood to give Charlotte a hug. "Thank you both for giving me these." Lizzie pinned the charm to the silver Tiffany's bracelet Jane had given her earlier.

"Lydia, did you bring yours up too?" Jane peaked her head around Lizzie's body to make eye contact with Lydia, who was still sitting upright on the bed.

"No, that's for _after_ the wedding," Lydia smirked and started laughing. Lizzie could only wonder what her baby sister had picked out for her and Darcy. There were too many possibilities.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Jane immediately scurried off to answer it, looking in the peephole just briefly before opening the door. In came the girls' hair and makeup stylist, as well as the wedding photographer, to get the four young ladies prepared for the wedding.

"Hey, miss bride!" Audrey, the stylist, gave Lizzie a quick hug before turning to the other girls. Marin, the photographer, was wright behind her, ready to share the love as well. But no sooner was Marin finished hugging Charlotte did Audrey clap to get everyone's attention.

"We're going to start off with Miss Lydia, then Miss Charlotte, then Miss Jane, and then finally, Miss Lizzie to-be-Darcy!" Jane gave Lydia a emerald green silk robe to wear during hair and makeup, _Lydia _monogrammed on the front while Audrey set up her miniature m

Lizzie commented on Lydia, Jane, and Charlotte's hair and makeup as each was being done. Each girl was given a simple makeup look and their hair was curled with a french-braid half up. Lizzie felt like crying out of love and respect for the three women in her bridal party, but choked back the tears figuring she'd save them for sometime later.

"Alright, bride, it's your turn!" Audrey turned to Lizzie in her white robe as Jane rose from the hair and makeup station chair near the hotel room's biggest window. Lizzie settled down into the chair and pulled her hair back behind her shoulders. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and let Audrey go to work as Marin snapped picture after picture.


	3. Chapter 3

**Editor's Note:** I know this chapter is really short. I promise the lack of length will be made up for later!

The moments between hair and makeup and arriving at the chapel for the ceremony were a blur. Lizzie could vaguely remember her mother arriving just as the girls were heading out in their robes (they'd decided to put their dresses on at the venue as not to ruin any materials) and flip-flops, hair and makeup complete. She remembered her father kissing her lightly on the forehead before telling her he'd see her at the back of the chapel. She remembered the flower girl - her cousin's daughter - prancing all around the back halls of the chapel, throwing flowers everywhere and picking them all back up. But that was all she remembered.

There she stood now, her right arm linked to her father's left, as they began slowly prancing into the chapel. Lydia, Charlotte, and Jane were all in front of her, making their way up to the side of the alter. The room spun, but Lizzie passed it off as excitement.

As she and Mr. Bennet got closer to the alter, Lizzie could see Darcy's face light up as he stepped just slightly forward, desperate to take his bride's hand. She breathed in, emotions of all different sorts swelling inside of her, ready to burst out. Before she knew it, her father was kissing her on the cheek, passing her off to Darcy. Were there tears in Darcy's eyes? She glanced to her left in the front row; her mother was bawling.

The ceremony proceeded without a single bump in the road. The rings were delivered by the flower girl's baby brother and father, the vows were spoken, rings were placed.

"_You may now kiss your bride!_" The pastor's words hung like fog in the air. This was it. Lizzie leaned in to meet Darcy's lips in the center.

The pastor spoke again: "Family and friends, I bestow upon you Mr. and Mrs. William Darcy!" Every single person at the wedding stood and clapped and smiled for her; for them. Lizzie could barely believe it: after all this time of waiting and planning and more waiting, she was _finally_ William Darcy's wife. She smiled the biggest smile of her life and looked at her husband, who gazed at her as if she was the world and he held it in his palm.

Suddenly, the room begun to spin again. In a single second's notice, Lizzie nearly tripped over herself, fumbling for her balance. Luckily, Darcy caught her arm and steadied her. The look in his eyes changed instantly from pride to concern. Lizzie bent to the side, towards Jane.

"I'm going to be sick," She whispered.

"What?" Jane whisper-screamed.

"Morning sickness," Lizzie repeated, "I'm going to be _sick._"

And with those words, Elizabeth Darcy fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzie woke up to Darcy hovering over her, his hand clutching hers. Her free hand went straight to her forehead. She felt like she'd been hit by a truck. She recognized her surroundings; they'd brought her to the reception venue. She was in the bride's chambers.

"Lizzie?" Darcy inched even closer.

"Hey," Lizzie smiled faintly, "I fainted."

"Yes, and you scared me half to death," Darcy didn't smile back. Instead, he cupped her face in his hands, "Don't ever do that again, alright?"

"I can try."

"Would you care to enlighten me on why you passed out?" Lizzie swore she could see tears welling up in the corner of Darcy's eyes. Not even a minute married and she'd already disappointed him.

"I'm sorry," Her face burned, "I'm so sorry."

They sat alone in silence for a while before there was a knock on the chamber doors. Jane let herself in quietly, smiling when she realized that Lizzie was awake.

"How are you doing?" Jane asked her sister.

"She's fine, I suppose," Darcy answered the question quickly, "But I do think she needs a refreshment and possibly some food." Not a moment later was Jane out of the room to get Lizzie some water.

"Darcy, there's something I have to tell you," Lizzie started.

"Shh, you can tell me whatever it is later. I'm sure it's not important in the moment." Darcy had no idea what Lizzie's intentions were. She decided that she would save it for later, when there were no risks of her crazed mother walking in on their private conversation. That was the absolute last thing Lizzie needed.

"Everyone we invited to the reception is here, currently eating their second course. I personally explained the incident and they are awaiting your arrival when you are feeling better." Darcy continued, helping Lizzie sit upright as Jane came into the room with a small glass of water and a piece of bread from the first course. "I don't want to rush you, however, so you should stay here and rest as long as you need. Nobody is going to leave."

Lizzie smiled again, brighter and more lively this time, as she received her drink and food from Jane quietly. She ate the plain bread and finished the glass before responding to her husband: "I think I'm alright now. Let's join the rest of the party."

Darcy was hesitant for a moment, but not wanting to disappoint his wife, helped her up slowly and carefully. Together they walked slowly out of the bride's chambers and made their way to the main reception room. Jane walked on Lizzie's other side, just in case.

"There's my daughter!" Mrs. Bennet fanned herself, grabbing the attention of everyone else in the room. All of a sudden the room was filled with cheers, overflowing with happiness. It was as if they were making their grand entrance minus the fainting. Lizzie brought herself closer to Darcy and looked up at him. How had she gotten to be so lucky?

Before sitting down, Darcy made a quick announcement: "I am pleased to assure you all that my beautiful wife is plenty fine. I would like to ask that you try not to overwhelm her, however. She's been up only a few minutes." And with that, they joined the rest of the bridal party at a long rectangular table at the front of the room. Lydia, Charlotte, Fitz, Bing, and one of Darcy's friends from college named Liam were already sitting. Jane took her spot first, before the bride and groom also joined the table, taking their seats in the center.

"Would you like your first course, Mrs. Darcy?" One of the cater waitresses came up to the table almost before Lizzie was finished sitting. _Mrs. Darcy. _That was definitely something she was going to have to get used to. She liked it.

"Yes, please," She said as she took her emerald napkin off the table and spread it across her dress. To the right of her, Darcy was pouring red wine into her wine glass.

_He really is perfect._ She thought to herself.

The wedding reception lasted for hours. Darcy and Lizzie danced, then Darcy and Mrs. Bennet in place of Darcy's mother, then Lizzie and Mr. Bennet. Everyone was happy to join in on the dance floor festivities; it only stopped when everyone's feet were too sore to carry on.

"Thank you for a perfect night," Lizzie said to the hundred or so people that were at the reception, "It really could not have been better."

"I have to second my wife's words," Darcy's arm found Lizzie's waist. He pulled her in for a quick kiss before dismissing their guests.


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy inserted a keycard into a hotel room door, unlocking the room he would share with Lizzie for the night before they headed off on their honeymoon. The room smelled faintly of lavender, he noticed, as he stepped inside. Just behind him was his wife, rolling a purple carry-on suitcase.

"Finally, some down time," Lizzie made her way to the California king bed and sat down, holding her hand out to view her gorgeous wedding band. She was still in somewhat of a shock. Although she said her vows just hours ago, it seemed as if she and Darcy were Mister and Misses forever.

"So," Darcy sat down on the bed next to Lizzie after pushing the carry-ons out of the way. "Mrs. Darcy, what would you like to do tonight?"

"I'm thinking we should have a midnight snack," Lizzie smiled devilishly, pulling her phone out of her back pocket to check the time, "Would you look at that? 11 PM. Why, we could order now and say it is midnight."

"That sounds like a mighty fine plan!" Darcy kissed Lizzie's forehead and reached behind him to grab the phone on the bedside table. "Hello," He said nonchalantly after pressing the room service button, "Yeah, we're going to order a desert." Lizzie pulled out the menu quickly and pointed her finger to the chocolate lava cake on the front page. "The lava cake, with two forks and a giant glass of milk," Darcy thanked room service and hung up.

"You, my love, are quite the good desert chooser."

"Oh, I am, am I?" Lizzie laughed and their noses met.

"I love you," They said at the same time. "I love you more -" again in unison.

The minutes before room service arrived were spent laughing together, arguing over who loved who more, kisses being stolen here and there.

When there was finally a knock on the door, Darcy jumped up faster than Lizzie had ever seen him move before. Darcy normally moved consciously and with grace, but it was as if he'd forgotten all about his usual character in exchange for a more youthful, carefree version of himself.

"There you are, Mr. Darcy," A tall young man rolled a cart into the hotel room. "I'll just need your card."

Darcy passed his credit card to the man without any hesitation. When he and Lizzie were alone again, he rolled the cart further into the room and bowed, "Mrs. Darcy, your 'midnight' snack awaits you."

Lizzie couldn't contain her laughter as Darcy proceeded to swiftly uncover the gourmet dish. The lava cake was steaming, fogging up the silverware forks next to it. The milk had been given to them in a jug, with two glasses upside down on the cart ready for use.

"What do you say we dig in?" Lizzie pulled the cart closer to the bed so they could sit together.

"I say again: that sounds like a mighty fine plan!" Darcy practically skipped over to the bed. For a moment, Lizzie wondered if there wasn't some fluke accident and Darcy's doppelgänger had all of a sudden replaced her husband.

Lizzie poured a little bit of milk into each wine glass as Darcy spooned a piece of the lava cake into her mouth. "Oh my god," Lizzie said between chewing, "It's so good!"

"Well, I would expect it to be, for the $17 it was." Darcy broke off another piece.

Darcy pushed himself backwards onto the bed and kicked off his shoes, "Come sit with me, my love."

Quickly scooping up the last bite of cake and pushing the cart away, Lizzie kicked off her own shoes and nestled her head between Darcy's arm and chest. The slow up and down motion of his breathing nearly put her to sleep.

"We should get to bed soon," Darcy kissed the top of Lizzie's head, "We've got a lot of traveling tomorrow."

"We do," Lizzie agreed, letting a yawn escape her. Every one of her married friends and relatives told her that the wedding night was going to be crazy, but William Darcy defied all stereotypes. And if Lizzie was being perfectly honest, she enjoyed relaxing with Darcy more than anything else in the world.

But like a brick wall, the signs of morning sickness hit Lizzie. She jumped up and out of bed and ran for the bathroom without a word, leaving Darcy confused and alone on the bed. After a few moment's hesitation, he lifted himself off the bed. "Lizzie? Are you alright? Talk to me." He stood outside the bathroom door.

"I'll be fine," Lizzie croaked.

Darcy was not convinced. With his typical delicacy and care, he slowly opened the door and joined Lizzie on the floor. Noticing a tear in her, he brought her into his arms and let her cry into him. Unaware of the circumstances, he sat in silence and tried to sooth Lizzie as she sobbed.

"Darcy," She choked.

"I'm here, Lizzie," He kissed the top of her head again, "I'm here."

"I'm pregnant."

And with those words came silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Darcy bolted out of the bathroom without a word on what he was doing. She knew that he would be upset, but it wasn't like Darcy to abandon her - ever. Slowly, Lizzie managed to pick herself up off the bathroom floor, but she leaned against the bathroom door instead of heading out to see her husband. She felt like a teenager running away from angry parents; she wished she could hide away forever.

She wasn't supposed to be afraid of Darcy. They were _married. _

_"_Lizzie," Darcy knocked on the door. Lizzie could feel the vibrations of his knock against her back, "Let me in, please." She slowly opened the door, wiping her eyes.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry," He took Lizzie into his arms and held her head against his chest. She deflated into him with a huge sob. "Look at me," He lifted her chin to make eye contact, "I overreacted."

Together, they made their way to the bed, where Lizzie sat cautiously on the edge of the bed. Even after minutes, she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Her hands covered her face; her hair stuck to her cheeks. She had to be thankful that Darcy was a patient man, most of the time.

"I'm so sorry," She cried into his shoulder, "This is all my fault."

"I know we had a plan for our lives," Darcy started, "And I realize that I was adamant about keeping those promises. But this is not your fault, Lizzie, it is not in your control." Briefly, Lizzie stopped crying and looked into his eyes. They were filled with empathy.

"What are we going to do?"

"We will figure it out, eventually," Darcy wiped the last tear from Lizzie's cheek and pulled her closer to him, "Everything will work out perfectly."

They sat together on the edge of the bed until their eyes could no longer keep themselves open. Lizzie didn't now what they were going to do about having children - she wasn't sure she was ready to be a mother yet - but she had to trust Darcy. They would figure it out; they'd have to.

* * *

The alarm went off at seven thirty, just as Darcy planned. Lizzie rolled into him, mumbling unidentifiable words into his shoulder.

"Lizzie, it's time to get up," He kissed the top of her head.

"Five more minutes," Her words were audible now, "Just five more."

"Five more minutes will turn into twenty and then an hour if we don't get up now," Darcy chuckled, "Come on, we have breakfast reservations in an hour."

Lizzie propped herself up onto her elbow and looked down with a sarcastic eye at her husband, "You expect me to be ready and at the restaurant in one hour?"

"Yes, I do," Darcy said with a matter-of-fact tone in his voice.

"Ugh," Lizzie fell back onto the bed, "Fine."

In less than a half hour, Lizzie was pulling on her shoes and adjusting the sleeves on her emerald green sweater. Darcy was right - she was very capable of getting ready quickly. But Lizzie put it up to the fact that her stomach was about to implode from hunger. She practically begged her husband to skip shaving before breakfast so she could eat faster. Of course, Darcy was insistent that he finish getting ready.

"Let's go already," Lizzie fake whined.

"Look at you, Mrs. Darcy, all up and ready to go," Darcy turned around and kissed Lizzie before letting her fix his tie, "Twenty minutes ago you were asking for more time in bed."

"Well, I'm hungry now and that is a _completely_ different story." Lizzie's fingers lingered on his tie, just as they had the day of their first kiss, back when she was still creating video blogs.

Lizzie was grateful that Darcy seemed to be in a good mood this morning. That was a sign that he thought about their conversation last night and wasn't completely against the idea of having children so soon into their marriage. She smiled to herself as Darcy locked the hotel room door behind them.

"Maybe will everything will be fine," She said to herself under her breath. Her eyes darted over to Darcy, who usually heard everything. But if he did make out what Lizzie had said, Darcy most certainly was not acknowledging it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Editor's note: I'm reading the reviews faithfully and I'm trying to incorporate some of your suggestions into the storyline! Thank you all for your feedback! It is much appreciated :) **

"Listen, Lizzie," Darcy smoothed out his napkin as he and Lizzie sat down for breakfast at the surprise diner. "I'm sorry for last night -"

Lizzie cut him off before he could finish his sentence, "It's really fine." She felt like a stone talking to her husband. Why were things so hard?

"Let me finish," Darcy stared at her, his eyes looked like a puppy's, "Please."

When Lizzie was silent, Darcy began again, "It was just so... unexpected. I thought we'd made plans to put children off until later and that was the first thing that came to my mind," He talked fast, losing grip of his usual articulation, "But I never meant to hurt you by rushing out. I just felt like I was going to lose it and I did not want you to see that."

"Darcy," Lizzie started.

"I'm not quite done." Darcy said quickly before picking up where he left off: "I just want to tell you now that I'm sorry and that I could never be truly upset with you. Surely we will make the best of this situation."

The real Darcy, articulate and proper, was back. Lizzie's heart felt like it was about to burst open. Sure, it was never their plan to get pregnant so soon, but it was also never in _her _plans to put a child up for adoption or terminate the pregnancy. They continued eating in silence for a while before Lizzie answered, "Thank you for understanding." She smiled and took a sip of the fresh coffee a waitress had just poured into her cup.

"I do," Darcy smiled back, "And I realize that my actions last night did not portray proper meaning. If I could take it back, I would. I promise you that I will watch what I say from now forward." Silence again.

"I might be crabby even if you do watch your step," Lizzie joked. Darcy smiled but didn't quite get her reference to the mood swings that come as a side effect of pregnancy.

"You should probably see a doctor soon," Darcy put his fork carefully on the side of his plate as he sat back in his seat, full from the gourmet eggs benedict he'd just had for breakfast, "Just to be safe."

"We will, don't you worry," Lizzie also leaned back, feeling the pressure of four giant pancakes in her stomach. "But I'm fine, I promise."

The subject changed quickly; Darcy and Lizzie chatted about their honeymoon travel plans until the waitress came with their bill. After paying, Darcy left two twenty dollar bills on the table for the waitress and helped Lizzie out of her chair.

Darcy took her hand in his as they were leaving the diner, which was small and quaint but one of Darcy's favorites. As she entwined her fingers with his, Lizzie breathed deep. She was still having a hard time believing that they were actually _married. _Of all things.

* * *

"Mrs. Darcy," Darcy opened Lizzie's car door for her and waited until she was safely inside the vehicle to close it. He then walked around to his side and started the engine.

"I have a question for you, Mrs. Darcy." Darcy looked briefly at Lizzie as he turned the corner out of the parking lot.

"Shoot," Lizzie smiled.

"Why don't you call me William?"

"Like yourself, I am a creature of habit. I guess I called you Darcy so long that it's just second nature," She looked lovingly at Darcy and then turned to peer out her passenger side window, "And,"

"And?" Darcy's eyebrows furrowed.

"I was hoping that maybe," Lizzie stuttered, "If we have a little boy... He would be named after you. Having two Williams in the house might be weird, you know?"

Darcy pulled the car over on the side of the road. He looked at Lizzie for a while before blushing, "Lizzie, I don't even know what to say."

"I sometimes imagine having another little William Darcy running around the house, intelligent and calm and forward-thinking like you," Lizzie smiled, still looking out the window.

"And ambitious and stubborn as you?" Darcy chuckled.

"You are _so_ much more stubborn than I am!" Lizzie turned around and punched Darcy's shoulder. She felt like a teenager.

"Me? Stubborn? _Never_," Darcy's laugh was the best sound Lizzie had ever heard. He started the car again and pulled back out onto the road, "Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy, I have never been more honored in my life."


	8. Update on the Story

Hey Everyone, sorry for not updating A Wonderful Surprise lately.

I've started working for the summer and am completing a summer course to get ahead for Senior Year.

I'm going to try to update this as much as possible over the summer, but I'm thinking of cutting it short and starting a sequel in August when the new school year starts. What do you guys think about that? Leave a comment/review on this chapter - I really appreciate your feedback.

Also, while you're at it: tell me what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters / a sequel!


End file.
